After Game Interlude
by TheSilentSenshi
Summary: After an intense game on Atobe’s private courts, Ryoma questions why he puts up with the diva. Atobe can’t let an insult on his skills go without penalty. Oneshot AtoRyo


**Title: After Game Interlude**

**Author: **thesilentsenshi

**Requestor: **Kirayukari

**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis

**Pairing: **Atobe/Ryoma

**Rating:** PG-13/R? Mostly implied not too graphic

Wordcount: 1076 

**Warnings: **Exhibitionism? (maybe, just a bit x9)

**Summary: After an intense game on Atobe's private courts, Ryoma questions why he puts up with the diva and Atobe can't let an insult on his skills go without penalty.**

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, unfortunately. Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi and all it's other rights holders.

**A/N: ** Written for kirayukari's request: _After a game at Atobe's estate, Ryoma's invited in and Atobe becomes a little forceful._ My interpretation differs a little from the original request, but I have spoken about it to Kirayukari and she seemed to like my take on it. :)

_This was a little rushed, so I'd be grateful if anyone notices any glaring typos that I may have missed or anything else, if they could let me know via comments or e-mail. Thank you and I hope everyone enjoys. I haven't written fanfic in awhile so I hope my characterizations haven't gotten rusty. :)_

**After Game Interlude**

"My win again, Keigo." Ryoma pulled his cap low on his head, smirking from beneath the brim. "You're losing your touch."

"My touch is just fine, as you well know." Atobe grinned at his suddenly silent opponent. He strode to the court's sidelines, where they'd left their towels and water bottles before the match. He grabbed one of the towels and lifted it to wipe his face. The humidity was higher than he'd expected, and his polo shirt was clinging uncomfortably against his sweat-dampened skin.

He heard Ryoma approach and stop just shy of the bench the towels had been left on. Ryoma made no move to pick up the towel that was left for him. Atobe grinned into the white towel that originally belonged to Ryoma, waiting for the outburst that was inevitable. When minutes passed with nothing more than a tense silence, Atobe glanced over at his quiet companion.

Ryoma was still eyeing the towel waiting for him with an expression of annoyance mingled with disgust.

Atobe's smirk was hidden in the white folds of Ryoma's towel. He could faintly smell a trace of Ryoma's cologne. He had teased Ryoma mercilessly when he'd discovered Ryoma began using it. Not that he'd ever stopped teasing him about it, actually. Truth be told, though, Atobe had grown rather fond of the scent. It was a fresh clean natural fragrance that suited Ryoma well. Not that he'd admit as much. He also would never let Ryoma discover that he kept a bottle of it hidden in the very back of his closet.

"I'm not going to use that monstrosity, Keigo. Never." Ryoma's tawny eyes narrowed angrily at Atobe.

Keigo kept a loose grip on Ryoma's towel, glancing at the supposedly offensive replacement. "But it suits you so well," Atobe said, no longer even bothering to hide his grin.

Ryoma growled at him. "Never!" In a demonstration of his determination, Ryoma grabbed up the lilac colored cloth, looking as though that detail alone was enough to make him sick. He purposely avoided staring at the giant smiling bear and little pink hearts that had been printed on the surface. In one smooth movement he tore the towel down the center, ripping the smiling animal's face in half and tossed it aside.

Atobe clucked his tongue. "Echizen, you shouldn't destroy someone else's property, you know."

"Che. As though you can't afford to replace a single hideously ugly towel. Really, you should thank me for doing you the favor of getting rid of it."

"It's bad manners."

"And stealing my towel wasn't?"

"Hmm, good point." Atobe countered Ryoma's scowl with an unabashed grin, not in the least bit apologetic.

Ryoma ran his fingers through his sweat-dampened hair in frustration. "You piss me off."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

"Argh! Why do I put up with you?!" Ryoma muttered.

"Because I'm amazing!" Atobe stated immediately.

"Obviously it isn't because of your personality."

Atobe swung his towel around the younger man's waist, pulling him closer. Ryoma didn't struggle, just cocked an eyebrow in question.

"It could be my money," Atobe suggested, his face mere inches away from Ryoma's now.

"As if," Ryoma snorted.

"My charisma and handsome face?"

"Think again."

"It's not good to lie to yourself, Ryoma," Atobe's hand snaked it's way toward Ryoma's shorts, giving a gentle squeeze to the slowly growing bulge hidden there. "I turn you on, there's no use denying it."

Ryoma gasped at the sudden stimulation. "Yeah, you do. Almost as much as you piss me off."

"Well then, it all balances itself out," Atobe smirked, that wayward hand sneaking its way beneath the waistband of Ryoma's shorts. Ryoma panted lightly as the long fingers wrapped around his arousal and began a quick pumping motion that could make him come undone in minutes. Damn Keigo for knowing his weaknesses all too well and using them against him.

"Not… here!" Ryoma gasped out. His glare was still in place, and he leveled the force of it at the man attempting to overwhelm him.

Atobe's lips curled into a smirk. "Relax, no one will be able to see us here." There were benefits to Atobe owning a private court right on his property. Not that Ryoma bought his assurances. Knowing Atobe, there were servants crawling all over the place, just out of sight.

"Liar," Ryoma struggled for words, thoroughly distracted by the pleasure wracking his body. "Changed my mind," he panted out. "You really do piss me off way more than you turn me on!" The last sentence was blurted in a rush to get it out while he could still focus on the thought. Not that being annoyed at Atobe took much effort.

Atobe chuckled, pausing in his ministrations, and causing Ryoma to grunt in frustration. "Hate you." The younger man cursed.

"I know." With his unoccupied hand, Atobe knocked Ryoma's cap off and ruffled his hair causing an even fiercer growl of annoyance. Ryoma's fist pounded against Atobe's chest a few times, but he was unable to muster the words or breath to counter. Especially once the talented hand began moving again.

It wasn't long before Atobe's skillful hand brought Ryoma over the edge. Ryoma slumped against Atobe's chest, burying his face in the older man's shirt.

Atobe ran a gentle hand through Ryoma's sweat mussed hair, waiting patiently for strength to return to Ryoma's relaxed limbs.

"I hate you," came Ryoma's muffled voice once again, his face still hidden. Atobe didn't bother to call him on how much that statement lacked conviction. He simply smiled down at the oddly complacent Ryoma, knowing it wouldn't last for long.

"Hnn. Love you, too, brat." It seemed Ryoma still had enough strength to smack him for that. "Why don't we consider continuing this upstairs."

Having regained his strength, Ryoma pushed Atobe away and was about to outright refuse him, but stopped himself. Instead he smirked, already plotting how to get revenge on Atobe for this little unsanctioned interlude.

"You think you can handle me?" he asked smugly.

Atobe glanced at him, an eyebrow quirked lightly. "Do you doubt it?"

"Maybe," Echizen smirked up at Atobe, "Care to find out?"

Atobe hesitated only a moment. He knew the gleam in his lover's eyes didn't exactly bode well, but he knew there was no way he'd back down from the challenge being issued. "I invited you, did I not?"

Ryoma chuckled, "You may regret that before the night is through."

"Perhaps, but I highly doubt regret is what I'll be feeling," Atobe did not doubt the truth in his own words.

**The End. **

**Yes, I'm a horrible tease whose not so great at writing smut. Hopefully the snark was amusing enough to ease my readers feelings of annoyance. XD **


End file.
